The present invention is related to a tying device, and more particularly to a tying device which can be reciprocally driven and conveniently operated for winding and tightening a tying belt.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional tying device including a seat body 8. Two shaft holes 811 are formed on two sides 81 of the seat body 8 for a shaft 82 to pass therethrough. A driving member 83 is connected with one end of the shaft 82. The circumference of the driving member 83 is formed with several perforations 84 at equal intervals. The body of the shaft 82 is formed with a slot 85 for a tying belt to pass therethrough. After the shaft 82 is extended through the shaft holes 811, the other end of the shaft 82 is pivotally connected with a one-way ratchet 87. A detent block 88 is positioned above the ratchet 87 on outer side of the seat body 8 for dogging the ratchet 87.
In operation of the tying device, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, an operating bar (not shown) is inserted into the perforation 84 of the driving member 83 for wrenching the driving member 83. When the driving member 83 is wrenched, the shaft 82 is driven to gradually wind and tighten the tying belt 86. When released, the detent block 88 is turned to disengage from the ratchet 87. At this time, the shaft 82 is in an idle state, permitting the tying belt 86 to be pulled out.
The above tying device can tighten or release the tying belt 86. However, some shortcomings still exist in such tying device in operation. This is because that the tying device is mounted under the platform of a truck or a handcart. After turned to a certain angle, the operating bar will be hindered by the platform from being further turned. Under such circumstance, it is necessary to extract the operating bar and then reinsert the operating bar into another perforation 84 of the driving member 83 to further wrench the driving member 83. Such repeated insertion/extraction operation is quite inconvenient to an operator. Moreover, when releasing the tying belt 86, the operator needs to first wrench the driving member 83 with one hand to make the detent block no more engaged with the ratchet and separate the detent block 88 from the ratchet 87 with the other hand's fingers. Such operation is troublesome to the operator. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an improved tying device to solve the above problems.